


Even Spoiled Slaves Get Punished

by SaltySapphic



Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Corruption, Dom/sub, Edging, Face Slapping, Grinding, Impact Play, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Makoto misbehaves and works hard to make it up to his MasterDay 3. Dom & subDay 5. Corruption / thigh ridingDay 6. EdgingDay 15. Impact playDay 30. Servitude
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946551
Kudos: 151





	Even Spoiled Slaves Get Punished

**Author's Note:**

> the edging is kinda minor but oh well
> 
> also, the title sucks but it was the only thing I could come up with after staring at my computer for like 15 minutes

Makoto buries his face in his Master's neck as his hips are forced to still once again.

He lets out a sob before he's shushed.

"Oh, quiet down, slave," Master Byakuya chastises.

Makoto whimpers, nuzzling his Master's neck and sucking on his skin.

"If you leave a mark you'll be punished," Byakuya warns, gripping Makoto's hair and yanking him back.

Makoto's tongue hangs out, drool dripping off it as he stares lovingly at his Master through hooded eyes, a whine forming in the back of his throat.

"Oh, please," Byakuya says with exasperation. "If you don't behave, I'll never finish my work, and you'll  _ never _ get what you want. You'll have to go to bed all pent up and frustrated, knowing that I was so disappointed in you I wouldn't even let you cum. Is that what you want?"

Makoto quickly shakes his head as best he can, eyes wide. 

Byakuya hums and lets go of his unruly hair.

"Good. Then  _ behave yourself _ ," he demands, tilting his head up to look down his nose at his pathetic little sex slave.

And Makoto does behave. For a time.

After some time passes, Makoto can't help it anymore, squirming in his spot straddling his Master's thigh.

He doesn't seem to mind his movements much, not doing any more than glancing at him and scoffing, so Makoto presses his luck.

He once again presses his hips down, grinding his small cock on his Master's leg.

His Master jerks his leash in warning, but Makoto's lost in bliss, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

And it pisses Byakuya off.

Makoto is grabbed and pulled up by his hair. He lets out a yelp when Byakuya stands and drags him to their bed, pushing him on it.

Makoto scrambles back, towards the head, but Byakuya grabs his legs and yanks him to the edge.

Makoto stares up at his Master, fear swirling in his eyes.

Though of course, said Master knows him well enough to see the arousal caused by it.

Makoto gasps when his throat is grabbed harshly, his collar made small enough for the sole purpose of allowing Makoto's Master to be able to choke him while it's on.

"What did I tell you?" Byakuya asks. The question is rhetorical. He knows full well that his poor slave's mind is so broken he can't speak properly. 

Though he just  _ loves _ to torment him by asking questions he doesn't have the ability to answer.

Makoto whimpers and shrinks back the best he can.

Byakuya slaps him.

"You're to behave, understand me?"

Makoto nods.

"Good, then I'm going to finish up my work, and I better not hear so much as a whimper or a rustle movement coming from you. You're meant to be  _ still _ and  _ quiet _ until I've decided you're done. Understand?"

Makoto hesitates for a  _ second _ and he's slapped across the face again.

"I said. Do you understand?" Byakuya speaks slower and louder this time, his brow raised.

Makoto nods shakily and his Master must decide it's good enough, as he lets him go and returns to his desk.

It's a struggle for Makoto to not move, not shift, not make a noise for what feels like  _ hours _ .

And when Byakuya is finally finished with his work, he walks directly past Makoto and to his chair on the other side of the room. He picks up his book and begins reading.

Makoto forces back a whine nearly too late.

He fears he was heard when Byakuya looks up at him.

"Come," he orders, pointing down at his feet.

Makoto scrambles to obey, nearly falling off the bed as he rushes over to his Master in a crawl, just as he was taught.

Makoto kneels in front of Byakuya, who uncrosses his legs, having each one on either side of his slave.

"You did as told," he says monotonously. 

Makoto perks up at his words, practically begging to be forgiven with the pleading look in his eyes.

Byakuya simply pats his thigh.

Makoto takes that as all the permission he needs to climb into his beloved Master's lap, once again straddling his thigh.

"You wanted to get off using my leg so badly," Byakuya says, "that's all you get." He goes back to his book.

Makoto whines softly.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted?" Byakuya asks, his tone condescending. "I mean, your pathetic little cock is still hard. You're practically leaking all over my pants with your excitement."

Makoto's hips twitch, his pitiful whining only increasing.

Byakuya sets his book down on his other leg before twisting his hand in Makoto's hair and yanking him forward with his leash.

"You misbehaved. Don't even think for a second that just because you took your punishment well that you're forgiven. That you get a  _ reward _ . You're  _ pathetic _ . The only reason I'm allowing  _ this _ is because I don't feel like dealing with your pitiful whines for the rest of the night. And I  _ won't _ feel like dealing with the aftermath of you going to sleep pent up tomorrow, either."

Byakuya pauses to let his words sink in, loosening his grip on Makoto's hair.

"If you can't appreciate what I'm  _ generously _ offering, then maybe I'm  _ spoiling _ you. Would you like to go back to sleeping in your doggy bed on the floor? Or would you want to go as far as to go back to sleeping in separate rooms, and you  _ only _ being allowed near me when I call upon you?"

Byakuya lets go of Makoto's hair, letting him frantically shake his head in a panic.

"Then get off using only my leg, or don't get off at all.  _ If _ I feel like it, then I  _ may _ play with you, but right now, you're getting on my nerves."

Makoto sits back up properly when his leash is let go of. 

Holding back a whine, he grips his own thighs before grinding his leaking cock on his Master's leg, wetting the pants leg.

Byakuya hums and goes back to his book, watching Makoto out of the corner of his eye. 

Makoto pants and whines as he tries to keep his hands to himself while riding his Master's thigh. His nails dig into his palms where they're clenched into fists on his thighs.

All he wants is to throw his arms around his Master's shoulders and hide his face in his neck, but he knows he'd get in trouble.

After nearly an hour of being ignored by his Master, Makoto  _ finally _ feels himself getting close. His hips speed up, along with the force behind them as he squeezes his eyes shut and hunches over.

Makoto moans and shudders as small spurts of cum decorate Byakuya's suit. His hips slow to a stop as he pants, tears of pleasure spilling as he blinks wearily up at his Master.

Byakuya pets a hand through his hair once, not giving him any more than that as he collapses against him.

His Master sighs, letting his slave drool on his lapel as he comes down from his high.

"You really  _ are _ spoiled, aren't you?" Byakuya muses to his contented slave.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up for interpretation whether this is their normal dynamic or if they're doing a scene.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic)!!


End file.
